


【all佳】震惊，失忆之后他经历了这些……（二）

by brokendoggy



Category: all+
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendoggy/pseuds/brokendoggy
Summary: 自行车警告
Kudos: 4





	【all佳】震惊，失忆之后他经历了这些……（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 自行车警告

“佳哥！”感觉可以看到黄子弘凡身后一只毛绒绒的狗尾巴高兴地甩来甩去。

马佳皱眉。这货是谁？我什么时候认识他的？他为什么来这？

正当小马佳天马行空地绘制出一副追债沉海的黑道大片，为保家人舍身取义的光辉事迹，蔡尧一横在马佳和黄子弘凡中间，完全阻挡两人视线交流，推着马佳进去：“咱先进去，有什么事儿慢慢说。”回头丢给黄子弘凡一个眼神。

三个人坐在餐桌边，蔡尧冷脸抱臂不说话，黄子弘凡可能是长途带来的疲惫，就只是直勾勾地盯着马佳，内芯只有14岁的马佳不敢回话，场面一度尴尬。

等等，不如让我们把时间倒回三个月之前，看看二人是如何相遇的。

黄子弘凡第一次遇见马佳，那天意大利的天气很好，阳光撒在身上暖意十足。他正懊恼是脑子进水了还是驴给踢了脑子，大好的假期不回家看看祖国的大好河山，又到陌生的地方，听陌生的语言，在人群里挤来挤去。

“Che bella cosa e' na jurnata 'e sole”  
“n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!”

黄子弘凡闻声抬头，一个男人手虚贴大腿，另一手捂着胸口，昂首起了第一声调，随着曲调缓缓落下，嘴角挂着笑容。他驻足在人群里盯着这个“太阳”，最后一个高音落下，男人张开双臂，抬头沐浴着光闭着双眼微笑。黄子弘凡罕见地没有随着围观者鼓掌叫好，反倒摸了摸胸口确定自己心跳在加速，不是因为热而脸红发烫，十字架耳钉轻轻摆动，他承认，一见钟情。

男人冲观众弯腰致谢，转身就准备走，黄子弘凡上前扯住马佳的手腕，支支吾吾半天没憋出个字，男人咧嘴一乐，吐着一口京片子：“嘛呢这是？这有事没事”又赶忙切换到英语“sorry……”，这一下又给黄子弘凡逗乐了，脑子从粉色的泡泡里钻出来，一股脑地把自己的信息漏个干净。

“我叫黄子弘凡，就读于伯克利音乐学院，最近放假来意大利旅游…………您刚刚的高音绝了，特别实，我特别喜欢您对歌词细节的一些处理…………您看方不方便留个微信！”

“我马佳，这我微信。”

马佳满身酒气，晕晕乎乎地被黄子弘凡抱在怀里，落下一个又一个吻痕，想不明白，自己出来喝个酒，碰到黄子弘凡在台上唱歌，跟人喝了几杯，自己是多久没开荤，就这么搞上了。

“佳哥，舒不舒服，这儿还是这儿？”体内的阴茎肆意挺弄，明明已经找到敏感点，却还是明知故问。

“你别跟刚才早泄一样就行。”马佳像个被逗着的猫儿，上目线瞥了眼坏笑得黄子弘凡，轻轻往人心上撩。

黄子弘凡五分钟前惨痛的回忆涌上心头，做好了润滑，兴致冲冲挺进阴茎，跟小狗似的舔对方的下颌，捻动小小的乳尖，马佳舒服地唔了一声，还没动几下，紧致的穴肉裹得阴茎爽得不行。

“艹，你没带套。”马佳撅着屁股爬开，白色的精液从穴口流出，淌到大腿根又滑进腿间，看见黄子弘凡有些僵硬的脸色，脑子一转，躺在床上边打滚边笑，“卧槽，您这还年轻，是不是得去看看，指不定有救！”

黄子弘凡黑着脸，扯住脚踝把人给拖到身下，阴恻恻地说：“持不持久，试试不就知道了。”

事实证明，奶狗也能变狼狗。

即使后来睡觉，黄子弘凡执着得把阴茎埋在马佳体内，贴着人后背感受彼此的体温。

第二天，马佳挣着拿起振动不止的手机，接到好一通训，好嘛，要紧急回国参加一个内部会议的表演，看了看旁边的熟睡的黄子弘凡，小心翼翼地挪出被窝，后穴一股液体流出，腿间还有凝结的精液。艹你大爷的，没时间了，马佳着急套上裤子，给小孩留了张单子，姓名地址原因。

拉着行李箱走在机场的路上，每一步股间的感觉总在提醒着昨晚的事，马佳怎么想都觉得自己是个嫖完不给钱的渣男。

他也没把这事放心上，当是一次给弟弟的性教育课。

“佳哥，你那时候特别热情，怎么可以翻脸不认人，你怎么这么无情？那天晚上明明你也很舒服的。”黄子弘凡憋不住，装作抹泪控诉马佳的“暴行”。

“马佳？”蔡尧盯着人，知道人才14什么记忆都没有，还是急得问了声。


End file.
